Diskussion:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701, Neue Zeitlinie)
Der Artikel muss verschoben werden. "realität" ist klein geschrieben im Titel. Jetzt muss nur noch feststehen wohin. --HenK | discuss 10:11, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Registrierungsnummer Sollte der Artikel nicht USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) heißen? Oder is das blöd wegen den zwei Klammer-Zusätzen? --HenK | discuss 20:31, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Warum nicht USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie)? Gruß --Terran2151 20:35, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wäre uneinheitlich wegen USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). --HenK | discuss 20:37, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Traditionell werden Artikel über Raumschiffe, deren Name insgesamt nur einmal vorkommt, ohne Registrierungsnummer benannt. Da die Enterprise die einzige in der NKZ ist, kommt der Artikelname auch ohne RegNum aus. - Herr des Chaos 20:43, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achja, deswegen hatten wir den Reg.Nr. Zusatz da. Alles klar. --HenK | discuss 20:45, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schiffsklasse? Also, ich fand irgendwie dass, das Schiff weit größer wirkt als die Schiffe unserer Constitution-Klasse. Ich weis nicht genau woher die Information stammt dass das Schiff über über 700 Meter lang ist. Andererseits wird auch nicht gesagt ob es sich überhaupt um ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse handelt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:25, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht, dass die Klasse irgendwo explizit gesagt wird. Die Größe zu schätzen dürfte richtig schwer werden, da wir ja keinerlei Bezug haben, außer du willst Titan nehmen...;)--Bravomike 08:34, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Die Größe scheint in etwa die gleiche zu sein, wie bei der originalen Enterprise. An den Fenstern kann man sehr gut sehen, dass die Untertassensektion an ihren dünnsten Stellen zwei Decks hat. Dann noch die Höhe der Decks einbeziehen, auf die Seite stellen und multiplizieren. - Herr des Chaos 08:40, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich meine nur, auf mich wirkte das Schiff größer. Weis nicht genau warum. vlt auch wegen dem Maschienenraum (Wasserwerk-Set). Währe vlt mal interessant zu wissen wie groß das set war--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:41, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Der Hangar wirkte auf mich zuerst ziemlich klein, auf jeden Fall nicht viel größer als der „Original“hangar, aber dann habe ich mir klar gemacht, dass die im Film gezeigten Shuttles deutlich größer sind als die guten alten F-Klasse-Shuttles, mindestens dreimal so groß. Entsprechend größer muss der Hangar sein, und dem entsprechen größer auch das ganze Schiff, denn der Platz, den der Hangar einnimmt, ist bei beiden Hüllen ungefähr der gleiche--Bravomike 08:45, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok, bei der Argumentation komme ich mit... aber zurück zu meiner frage. Ist dies die Constitution-Klasse? ist es die Constitution-Klasse (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie)? wollen wir seperate Artikel anlegen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:51, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es irgendwo im Film gesagt würde. startrekmovie.com nennt es "Constitution class heavy cruiser", aber das ist nicht kanonisch. Aber Enterprise-Typ fände ich wirklich blöd. Vermutlich läuft es wirklich auf Constitution-Klasse (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) hinaus--Bravomike 08:56, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::So etwas gab es noch nie, oder? Ich zitiere Spock: Für alles im Leben gibt es ein erstes Mal. Die neue Enterprise unterscheidet sich derartig von der alten, dass wir tatsächlich einen neuen Artikel anlegen sollten. - Herr des Chaos 08:59, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Zur Groesse, schaut mal im "Link" gekuerzte Endgueltige Fassung Minute 23:40-23:45, da sitzt JTK auf dem Motorrad vor der Enterprise auf der Erde, vielleicht laesst sich daraus die Aussere Groesse (Natuerliche Umgebung)der "Enterprise NKZ" (Zehn Vorne) daraus ableiten? (Bravomike Shisma). An (Herr des Chaos) Frage: Wissen wir ob Spock (Prime) und Nero aus der uns bekannten Zeitlinie kommt? Doch wahrscheinlich nicht, weil es diese Technik mit Roter Materie Raumschiff in dieser Zeitlinie nicht gab. Deshalb schlage ich vor, alle NKZ Artikel als ein in sich geschlossen Star Trek zu betrachten und auch auf saemtliche Artikelverweise ausserhalb von NKZ zu verzichten. 87.194.122.68 12:28, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) (Bei mir funktioniert der Link) ::Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Spock und Nero aus der originalen Zeitlinie kommen. Und wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass es da keine Rote Materie gibt? Nur, weil sie bisher noch nicht erwähnt wurde, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie nicht existiert. Und ich finde, wir sollten die Artikelverweise auf die NKZ nicht löschen, dann würde niemand mehr diese Artikel finden. 12:47, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Du hast mich falsch verstanden: Sorry! Der Kinofilm (Link) besteht aus 6864 Sekunden, wieviele sind davon allein in Sekunden gerechnet mit Scenen aus und von der Enterprise? Ich schaetze es sind 4500 Sekunden (oben 6 Sekunden). Ich meinte, dass wir aus der NKZ nur auf Artikel von NKZ verweisen, aber nicht mehr (stoert mich) auf die Gesamte MA (Zehn Vorne -verschoben-). Koennen wir bitte im Artikel Enterprise NKZ nur Dinge schreiben die auf Bilderscenen zu sehen ist (Das wuerde doch schon allein den groessten Artikel MA und MA NKZ ergeben. Ich meine damit nicht, eine Technische Trennung sondern nur eine Inhaltlich Logische --MA/MA NKZ-- Trennung) Aus MA soll natuerlich jeder Suchende bei MA NKZ landen. Ich sehe Star Trek seit 1990 und bin mir sicher, dass die Wissenschaftler von Vulkan keine Rote Materie haben und auch nicht diese Raumschifftechnik. Das ist der Erste Kinofilm "Star Trek" mit dem ich mich im Rahmen einer Intensiven Kinofilmanalyse (150.000.000 Dollar) beschaeftige. 87.194.122.68 13:30, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Zum erste Mal ist die ENT NKZ in der Minute 36:56 als Vollbild (nach Erdnaher Raumstation Minute 36:45 Kugel mit kreisrunden Raumstationring (Planeten) und von diesem Ring gehen 6 Tellerfoermige ... (Begriff?) ab /Schnitt/) zu sehen. Das sind noch 4708 Sekunden bis 114:24 ("The End" 150? Minuten nach Abspann Am Ende steht "Lucasfilm" "Erstvorfuehrung London 7 May 2009 0:01 Uhr" Ende zwischen 2:30 und 3:00 Uhr Komplete Orginale Kinofassung). Wieviele Schnitte hat der Film? 87.194.122.68 14:21, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::War das gemeint (@Bravomike) mit der Zerstoerung und dem Versuch der Zerstoerung Romulus Vulkan Erde? http://www.castlethornsoftware.com/wiki/index.php/Special:Recentchanges ::::::Von mir auch noch mal was dazu: Ich weiß nicht mehr ob eine Klassenbezeichnung im Film genannt wurde. Aber ich denke nicht dass wir im Artikel sagen können, es wäre die ''Constitution''-Klasse. Denn die Unterschiede sind zu groß, es ist die NKZ und die beiden Enterprises unterscheiden wir ja auch. -- 11:16, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, schwierige Frage. Aber „''Enterprise''-Typ“ ist schon blöd, oder?--Bravomike 11:28, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Irgendwie schon. Da denkt man, wenn man den Name liest und nicht weiß, dass es um die NKZ geht: "Wieso Enterprise-Typ? Ist doch die Constitution-Klasse!" -- 11:34, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nun ist es ja doch die Constitution-Klasse, gibt es dazu einen Beleg? --D47h0r Talk 14:49, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::wenn du möchtest lade ich ein Screencap hoch. Aber wenn du mir vertraust, es ist klar und deutlich zu lesen auf dem Hauptbildschirm der Vengeance als Khan nach den Torpedos scant-- 14:54, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::here we go :) -- 15:08, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Beleg Genau das was ich haben wollte, danke :) --D47h0r Talk 15:14, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Warp 8 Ist Warp 8 nicht ein bischen schnell für diese Zeit? Ich meine: Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit in TOS war glaub ich geringer. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']]right|100px 13:05, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :nein, lange nicht. siehe hier-- 14:19, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es gibt ziemliche Unterschiede was die Warpskala betrifft. so wird z.b in TOS eine ganz andere Skala verwendet als z.b. in VOYHarki 11:46, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ja, so scheint es. in TOS, TAS und TNG gibt es Geschwindigkeiten wie Warp 13. In VOY hingegen ist Warp 10 unendlich schnell. siehe Warpfaktor.-- 14:29, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wenn das Schiff war 8 könnte, warum wird Nero (wie einfallsreich...) nur mit Warp 3 verfolgt? :mit Warp 3 wird niemand verfolgt. Spock befielt nur mit Warp 3 ins laurentianische System zu fliegen. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit wird im Film nicht genannt. ich entferne diese Zeile mal -- 14:04, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :huch. steht doch schon lange nicht mehr drin ^^-- 14:05, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::stimmt im Film wurde nix davon gesagt, allerdings steht es auf der Seite zum Film.Lyk2 21:49, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :die aber nicht Canon ist-- 22:12, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Technische Daten also, ich finde die Sektion ganz schlimm. abgesehen davon das sie andauernd mit der original ''Enterprise vergleicht: * die sektion Aussehen kann man komplett durch ein paar Bilder ersetzen. * bei Taktische Systeme ist nur der letzte Satz, wieder ein Vergleich. * die Sektion Transportersysteme könnte vollständig nach Beamen oder so verschoben werden. stimmt jemand zu?-- 07:58, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sowas alles normalerweise im Artikel der Schiffsklasse steht, also entweder Constitution-Klasse oder Constitution-Klasse (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie). Sollte alles raus.--Bravomike 10:40, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) POV Der POV dieses Artikels ist nicht richtig. Dies ist eine alternative Realität und hat nichts mit z.B. [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] usw. zu tun. Warum steht dann dort überall so etwas wie "Prim-Realität" und "Prim-Enterprise"? Das ist vom POV IMO falsch, da dies Dinge vergleicht, die unabhängig voneinander sind.--Tobi72 08:36, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So etwas gehört in die HGI.--Tobi72 08:37, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Japp.--Bravomike 10:40, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also wenn da niemand was ändert, dann setze ich den kompletten teschnischen Abschnitt in die HGI, da dies ein reiner Vergleich von Alt und Neu ist.--Tobi72 18:54, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Modell Ist das eigentlich Absicht, dass man ein Modell ähnlich dem der Enterprise NCC-1701 aus Star Trek Der Film, Star Trek II Der Zorn des Khan und Star Trek III Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock an Stelle das Modells der Originalen Serien verwendet hat? Natürlich wird hier eine alternative Zeitlinie dargestellt, aber ein bisschen Genauigkeit müsste doch sein.--188.194.127.184 14:09, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Genau die alternative Zeitlinie ist aber der Grund dafür. Das eintreffen der Narada hat ab diesem Zeitpunkt die Zeitlinie gespalten und der "neuen" Zeitlinie einen technischen Vorsprung (durch die Daten, die sie von der Narada gemessen haben) verschafft. Daher die anders und moderner aussehende Enterprise. So oder so ähnlich habens die Produzenten mal erklärt. -- 22:16, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Woher wissen wir etwas über diesen technischen Vorsprung?--Picard98 11:38, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Von den Produzenten. Oder was meinst du genau? Ansonsten ist der technische Vorsprung im Film ja auch nicht zu übersehen. -- 12:09, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ist aber eine gewaltig miese Ausrede der Produzenten dafür das sie sich nicht ans original halten....soso, die Narada soll schuld dran sein das die Schiffe aussehen wie eins ausm 25.Jahrhundert, die Maschinenräume aussehen wie eine Fabrik und die Schiffe (zumindest die Enterprise) Achtzylinder sind, sowie die Charaktere die nicht nicht mal davon betroffen waren sich VÖLLig anders entwickelt haben. Lyk2 21:10, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Hallooohooo? Dass diese alternative Zeitlinie den Machern auch aufgrund der technischen Möglichkeit von Spezialeffekten etc. zu Gute kommt, ist doch total logisch. Alle Zeitreisen (egal wann Zeitsprünge oder Zeitreisen bei Star Trek auftauchen) sind doch Hokuspokus. Die einen Betrachter versuchen zu ergründen, warum sich die eigentliche Zeitlinie derart verändert hat und die anderen Betrachter suchen Gegenargumente. Allein die Daten der Kelvin über die Narada (gesammelt vor der Zerstörung der Kelvin und wahrscheinlich durch die Rettungskapseln an die Sternenflotte übermittelt) können für Veränderungen bei Forschungen für Technologien bedeuten. Man vergleicht sowas ja gerne mit einem Stein, den man ins Wasser wirft: Erst kleine Kreise, die sich vom Punkt des Eintauchens entfernen, die immer größer werden und weitere Teile des Tümpels betreffen. So ähnlich ist das mit Zeitreisen: Ein Eingriff in die Vergangenheit bedeutet, dass sich alles ab diesem Punkt in eine andere Richtung entwickelt. ::::Ähm.. das seh ich anders.. jetzt mal ernsthaft, das ist die schlechteste Ausrede dich je gehört hab!! - (durch die Daten, die sie von der Narada gemessen haben) verschafft - vielleicht irre mich ja da jetzt gewaltig.. aber die Sternenflotte hatte keine Ahnung von der Narada! Die USS Kelvin wurde ja komplett vernichtet! Wo kommen die Daten her?! Aus der Kristallkugel? Ich glaub eher, das sie einen Flop wie mit der "Akiraprise" verhindern wollten und die "neue" Enterprise einfach moderner gemacht haben ::::p.s.: das gehört zwar nicht hier her.. aber die NX-1 fand ich gut gemacht.. immerhin spielt es ja ein paar Jahrzente vor der "Enterprise" ::::80.108.141.243 22:05, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Captain Pikes Abschlussarbeit war über die USS Kelvin, vermutlich basierend auf Berichten der überlebenden "... ihr Vater war 12 Minuten lang Captain eines Raumschiffs. Er rettete 800 Leben.". Kirk zitiert daraus" ...bevor ein romulanisches Schiff die USS Kelvin angriff...Dieses Schiff mit beeindruckenden und hochentwickelten Waffen ist nie wieder irgendwo aufgetaucht...". Die Sternenflotte wusste also ,dass dort ein Romulanerschiff ist, was ihnen weit voraus ist. Es wäre denkbar, dass sie ihre Entwicklung von Waffen, Ausrüstung und Antrieben verstärkt haben, was der Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) ihr modernes Aussehen gab. Möglichweise wurden Entwicklungsschritte der Orginal Zeitline übersprungen und experimentelle Technologie verbaut, um sich bei einem eventuellen zusammentreffen mit der Narada sich besser verteidigen zu können, was, wie wir inzwischen wissen, nicht funktioniert hat.(Nur so eine Theorie von mir). Warum das Schiff irgendwie von radioaktive Dampfkesseln angetrieben wird ist auch mir ein Rätsel :) Zur Größe: Ich denke, dass beim Set des Maschinenraums keine Rücksicht auf das Schiffdesign genommen wurde, denn er würde wohl den kompletten sekundären Rumpf füllen. Außerdem ist er ja bei Into Darkness viel kleiner geworden. Ich habe zwar auch einen Bericht gesehen wonach das Schiff über 700 Meter lang wäre glaube das aber persönlich nicht.Gruß Felix Länge Wenn man diesen (siehe auch: http://www.trekzone.de/content/fb/merchandise/enterprise-fuers-wohnzimmer.htm) - mit Hilfe von CBS erstellten - Modellbausätz zugrunde legt, hat das Schiff eine Länge von nur 294m (Maßstab 1:500) oder hab ich nen Denkfehler? Ich weiß, spielt InUniverse gesehen keine Rolle, da es nicht kanon ist aber vielleicht ist das was für die HGI. - 10:09, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ne, kein Denkfehler: 500x588mm sind 294m. Allerdings scheint 1:500 überhaupt kein gängiger Maßstab für den Modellbau zu sein, auf ein paar ergoogleten Seiten konnte ich nur 1:480 und 1:900 finden. Falls also die Abmessungen im gängigen Maßstab angegeben wurden, könnte es auch ein 530m-Schiff sein und auf der Seite handelt es sich nur um einen Tippfehler. Ansonsten bleibt immer noch die Möglichkeiten, dass sie nicht wussten was sie taten. ;) -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 14:27, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Auf der PAckung steht auch 1:500, also kein Tippfehler. -- 15:20, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Verschieben Böser Spoiler für alle, die den 13. Film noch nicht gesehen haben: Dies ist nicht mehr das einzige Raumschiff Enterprise in der neuen Zeitlinie. Irgendwelche Einwände, den Artikel nach USS Enterprise (NCC-1701, Neue Zeitlinie) zu verschieben, passend zum neuen Artikel USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A, Neue Zeitlinie) und ihren englischen Gegenstücken en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality) und en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A alternate reality)? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:47, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Ich glaube jeder von uns hat vom ersten Trailer an gewusst, dass diese Enterprise das Zeitliche segnet und eine mit einem "bloody A" kommt. Von mir keine Einwände, nur die Bemerkung, dass das Suchen schwieriger werden dürfte, weil man dann die ganze Kennung tippen muss und nicht nur den Zusatz "Neue Zeitlinie"; aber das nur als Randbemerkung. Ich bin gespannt ob was dagegen kommt. -- 17:38, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Auch wenn ich den Film noch nicht gesehen habe: 1701-A als solches ist sicher bestätigt? Falls ja, dann verschieben. -- 18:14, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Also ich wurde hier gespoilert (und das recht häufig, die letzten Tage) :-D wobei mir das sowas von egal ist, da ich mir den Film wie seinen Vorgänger wohl erst zur Free-TV-Premiere anschauen werde Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft: Ich finde den kommagetrennten Klammerzusatz irgendwie falsch, als würde der Begriff "Neue Zeitlinie" Teil der Registriernummer sein. Zwei Klammern würden da irgendwie sauberer aussehen: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Neue Zeitlinie). Was die Suchfunktion angeht: Wer tippt denn in so einem Fall mehr als "Enterprise" in die Suchmaske ein? Für sowas haben wir halt Begriffserklärungsseiten (oder Navigationsleisten, oder Verweise am Anfang eines Artikels), die einem dann den richtigen Weg weisen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:24, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC)